


Let Them Be Gods

by RavenWhitecastle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: They didn't always know they couldn't die, and they didn't figure it out all at once. But once they did, everything changed. An Immortal Fake!Ah Crew origin story, where the immortality doesn't kick in until they're a crew tearing up Los Santos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the general idea dictates that the crew members died as kids or teens, or at least the more violent ones did, but I like the idea of them dying after they've all met, after forming the crew. There are some holes, it's not perfect, I wrote it over a camping trip last summer, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it!  
> Went through a couple different titles, including "They Were Gods," "They Might Have Been Gods," and "Let Them Be Giants," the original title inspired by a soccer commercial.

They didn’t always know they couldn’t die, and they didn’t figure it out all at once. But once they did, everything changed.  
It started with Roy surprisingly enough. They had thought it would have been Gavin, with his clumsiness, chronic bad luck, and sheer stupidity. But Ray was the first to die, for the first time. Isolated on a rooftop, focused on the view through his scope, a cop got the jump on him. Instead of announcing himself, the rookie snuck up on him. Ray didn’t see him until it was too late, a reflection in the building across from his. There was a scuffle, but Ray was overpowered and rolled over the side to the blacktop. As he fell off the roof’s edge, Ray thought, “I hope they bury me with my gun.”  
He woke up in a heap on the ground, after everything went black. His head hurt, and Geoff was screaming into his comm. “Ray? RAY!!!”  
Standing up with a bit of a struggle, Ray picked up. “I’m here,” he said, “Did we get it?”  
“Jesus Christ, we thought you were dead,” Geoff sighed, “What the hell happened?”  
“Never mind that. Do we have the cash?”  
“Yeah, get to the roof right now! We’re taking fire from the ground.” Ray found the ladder and scrambled up to the top of the building. Once he was in the helicopter, Jack took off, leaving the cops behind. Ray refused to talk about what happened on the roof, until everyone figured it out. He chalked it up to luck, landing on a pile of trash or something, and he tried to forget the fact that the alley where he’d landed was completely empty.  
Geoff died next, again in private, away from the others. Jack was loading up the cash in the vault, with Geoff outside, holding off the cops. He’d taken out the second wave, and he was reloading when he was hit. A bullet buried itself in his side. Some fucker who hadn’t died had managed to shoot him from behind. It burned like hell, he couldn’t reach his radio, he couldn’t breathe to call for help. He bled out in minutes.  
Jack came out of the vault to find Geoff going mad, firing into the heads of every dead officer lying on the lobby floor. When Jack finally got him to stop, Geoff was pale and shaking, muttering about zombies and the goddamn apocalypse. After they got home, Geoff locked himself in his room for a few days before even thinking about another heist.  
Jack and Ryan died simultaneously. The crew had to split up. They were going to meet up on Mount Chilead. Jack and Ryan found themselves being chased down a subway tunnel. They were taking heavy fire and they were running low on ammunition. With nowhere else to go, they ducked into a service room, a breath’s width apart, and started discussing their options.  
“Do you have any more flash bangs?”  
Ryan shook his head. “I’ve got a shrapnel bomb.”  
Jack nodded. “That could buy us a couple-”  
They were interrupted by a tink followed by a couple solid thuds. They looked down to see a grenade rolling between their feet. Ryan didn’t even have time to say, “Oh sh-”  
The smoke was still clearing when they came to. They were slumped against each other, there was scorch marks and blood on the walls. There was an awkward silence, broken by the shouting of police officers and the rumble of an approaching train.  
“Did we just-” Ryan started.  
Jack swallowed. “I don’t know.”  
Ryan paused. “Should we…” He pointed to the ceiling, the general direction where Geoff and the others were waiting with the getaway vehicle.  
Jack shook her head. “I don’t think so. Not yet.”  
And that was the end of it. For a while, anyway. But everyone could tell something was off. Ray was particularly jumpy. Geoff didn’t talk nearly as much, and Jack and Ryan danced around each other.  
Finally, Geoff called an intervention. They hadn’t been on a heist in weeks, and Michael and Gavin were starting to get antsy. Michael had started going on solo robberies, and Gavin had been invited to go with him next time.  
As they were sitting around the coffee table in Geoff’s living room, there was a long stretch of awkward silence, which was broken by Michael. “So what the fuck are we doing here, are we finally going on another heist?”  
Geoff shook his head. “There have been some… things happening recently, and I think they should be discussed…”  
After looking around at each other, Gavin and Michael in confusion and everyone else in nervous anticipation, they each opened up and told their stories- Geoff’s GSW in the bank, Ray’s tumble off the roof, and Jack and Ryan’s grenade. Gavin’s eyes got wider and wider as everyone spoke.  
Everybody’s stories now out, there was a long pause filled with a couple of awkward coughs, before Michael leapt to his feet. “Now hold on for one goddamn fucking minute. How do Gav and I know that you’re not leading us on for a trick?”  
Gavin stood up and stormed towards Geoff. “Yeah!” he squawked, “You could be pulling our legs!”  
Geoff cackled. “Please, if we wanted to pull a prank, Michael would be in on it, too, believe me.”  
The two boys reacted similarly, Gavin huffing indignantly and Michael crossing his arms. “Okay,” Michael said, clearly dubious, “So is it everyone? Or just us? How do we know that you guys are telling the truth?”  
Geoff and Jack exchanged looks. Ryan shrugged. “Well, there is one way…”  
“Wot’s that?” Gavin asked.  
To the shock of everyone in the room, Ryan lunged forward and tackled Gavin into the window behind him. The window shattered, and Gavin and Ryan hurled towards the ground. Michael and Ray cried out and rushed to the gaping hole. Geoff had gone pale, and Jack was holding her breath. There was a crash from the ground floor, and everyone looked away.  
A few seconds passed. Geoff sat down. Michael started to shake. The room felt void of air despite the lack of glass between them and the open sky.  
“You KNOBHEAD!” Gavin bellowed. Michael’s eyes flew open, and everyone crowded around the window. Down below, they could see Ryan and Gavin standing next to a totaled car surrounded by shattered glass and blood. Gavin was shouting British insults and Ryan threw his head back laughing.  
Things weren’t much different until Michael died. They still played it safe, they still planned accordingly, they still used body armor when they could afford to. At least, they did until Michael kicked the bucket. They were stuck, Michael and Gavin and Ray. Stuck in an alley with Ryan and Jack inside and Geoff a few blocks away. Michael looked at him team, the Lads, and made a decision. It was risky, it was reckless, but it was for them. “All right, boys. You duck left, behind the building, get to the waypoint on my signal.”  
Gavin laid a hand on his arm. “What about you?”  
“I’ll be fine, trust me,” he replied with a mischievous smirk.  
“What’s your signal gonna be?” Ray asked.  
“You’ll know it when you see it.” He only waited a couple more seconds before swinging his gun around and bursting into the alley, spewing obscenities at the cops. “MOGAR, BITCHES!” He mowed down quite a few before he was shot.  
“Michael, no!” Gavin cried, reaching out.  
Ray stopped him by grabbing his arm. “Dude, we gotta go.” Ray dragged Gavin away, and they ended up at the waypoint just in time to meet Geoff.  
“Geoff, we’ve got to go back!” Gavin shouted.  
“Woah, what?” Geoff stammered, “I thought he was with you!”  
Ray, out of breath, shook his head. Panting, he managed “We ended up… cornered. Told us… to go. Shot down… cops.”  
Gavin seemed like he was on the verge of tears. “Geoff, we’ve got to go get him! He’s in serious trouble!”  
Geoff crossed his arms. “We can’t go in there. It’s too hot. If he makes it out, he’ll meet us here.”  
“Ryan and Jack are still on location, they can help him!” Gavin argued.  
“Not until we get the money.”  
Gavin was fuming, and he started getting into Geoff’s face. “I don’t give a rat’s ass about the damn money. Michael’s still in there, and he needs us!”  
Geoff looked ready to clobber him, but Jack and Ryan ran up, red in the face with sirens on their tail. “What’s the deal?” Ryan exclaimed, “We gotta go!”  
Jack was the one that noticed they were short one. “Where’s Michael?”  
“He’s still in the thick of it, he-” Gavin started.  
Geoff cut him off. “He’s dead.” He delivered the news point blank before moving on. “Load up, everyone.”  
“He’s not dead!” Gavin screamed, lunging at Geoff. Ray was the only one holding him back, as Ryan and Jack were both stunned.  
Gavin continued to struggle until Ray murmured, “C’mon, man, let him go.” The others started to get in, pulling Gavin along. The Brit head gone nonverbal, and said nothing to anyone, not even after they got back to the penthouse. The only thing he did was glare at Geoff as if attempting to burn a hole through him.  
Everyone jumped when there was a knock on the door. Geoff was the one who finally went up to it. A glance through the peephole elicited a startled yelp and he flung open the door.  
“Guess who’s back, bitches!”  
“MICHAEL!!!” Gavin shouted, bounding out of his seat and flinging himself at Michael. Gavin denied it later, but the others swore they saw him crying.  
When Gavin finally pulled away, he shocked everyone by socking Michael in the jaw. “Don’t you EVER do that again!”  
To everyone’s astonishment, Michael spit the blood out of his mouth and started laughing. “Don’t you get it? We can do it as many times as we want.”  
“We don’t know that for sure,” Jack inserted.  
“I do.” Michael stepped fully into the center of the room. “They took me out three times before those bastards finally caught on.” Ray’s eyes got wider, Ryan’s face lit up, and a smile started to form underneath Geoff’s mustache. Michael continued, getting louder and more animated. “Guys, we’re immortal. Nothing can kill us. We can do. ANYthing.”  
The events of that day triggered a series of tests and experiments, trying to see how far they could go, what healed the fastest, and what happened when they came back each time. Eventually, they started doing stupid shit just because they could.  
They didn’t always know they couldn’t die. But once they did, everything changed. They got reckless. They stopped caring. They could do anything, and nobody could stop them. They were immortal, and they became gods. Vengeful and powerful, nothing got in their way. Not the law, not the world, not the universe. The police hated them. The public was terrified of them. They were the Immortal Fake AH Crew, and they were invincible.


End file.
